


Sleeping Arrangements

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Effie and Haymitch are still adjusting to each other and sleeping isn't easy when nightmares are always close by.  This follows a few weeks after my story Trouble Sleeping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Haymitch was sleeping at the kitchen table. He woke up in the middle of the night grabbed a half-finished bottle and headed up to his bedroom. He found Effie sleeping flat on her back gasping for air because of the stupid mouth guard. He shook her awake, her hands reached for the mouth guard protectively and she rolled on her side facing the wall.

“Effie, what did I say I'd do if I saw that in your mouth again?

“Haymitch, if you try to take it away from me I’ll…..leave. I’ll spend the night at the train station if I have to.

“Honey, it’s not healthy.

“Neither is drinking yourself to oblivion.” Effie snapped.

He laughed. “Okay, you have a point but……my house….my rules.

Effie sighed. “Then…..I’ll go back to the Capitol.

He sat on the bed. “Don’t talk to the wall. Turn around and face me.”

She rolled over, tears swimming in her eyes. He asked.

“Do you really want to go back?

She shook her head.

“Okay, then we need another solution.

“I don’t ask you to give up drinking.” Effie said.

“Yes, you do.”

“I haven’t once said those words since I got here.

He smiled. “You don’t have to say it Sweetheart. When I’m sober or semi-sober you make my favorite foods, you don’t wear a wig and you only put on minimal makeup. When I’m drunk you burn everything. You put on a scarlet wig so I think your head is bleeding and are so made up I can’t find your eyes.

“I don’t do it on purpose. Effie said.

Haymitch stroked her hair. “You’re such a little liar. Give me that thing. You don’t have to hold back screams here. I’m going to throw it out.

Effie held on to it for dear life. “Haymitch, I’ll be thrown out of displaced housing if I don’t have it and you send me back.

“Effie, you’re going to choke to death and I’m not going to send you back.

She smiled a little at the last part but said. “I’ve been using it for months. 

“I’ve been abusing my liver for decades, doesn’t mean it’s not going to kill me. Hand it over.

“Promise you won’t throw it out or break it. Effie pouted.

She was so frightened, he recognized the look of horror. It had been on his face when Peeta poured out all his liquor after the Quarter Quell announcement. He couldn’t do that to Effie even if it was for the best. 

He opened the drawer of his nightstand. “I’ll put it in here. That way the knife can protect it.

He laid down in the bed and Effie immediately snuggled into her usual spot in the crook of his arm.

He stroked her hair. “Tomorrow I’ll come up with my own list of positive and negative reinforcement regarding your sleeping habits.

She laughed “Haymitch you’re being silly.”

“No, I’m not. If I catch you sleeping with that contraption I’ll…….take you over my knee.

“You wouldn’t dare.

He wrapped his arms around her tighter. “I’ve done it before. 

Effie lifted her head and glared at him. “That was different. You were a Victor.

“Unless something has changed I don’t think they ever took my title away. Not only am I a Victor, I’m a Quarter Quell Victor.

“I’m not an Escort anymore.” Effie said indignantly.

“Really? Because you escort me to The Hob, the butcher, the bakery…every store in 12. Peeta’s house, Katniss….you escort me more than all the tributes put together.

“Haymitch……I’m not a professional Escort anymore. I’m not paid to endure Victor abuse.

He laughed. “Abuse? Escorts from 1 & 2 were abused. Mags used to terrify the ones from 4. I just got angry when you threw out my liquor before my 20th Anniversary interview.

“Well for heaven’s sake. You looked so handsome. I knew you were going to ruin all that hard work.

“Woman, you don’t throw away an alcoholic’s complete supply.

“I never did it again.” Effie said.

He kissed her on the forehead. “You’re right. Obviously it was a very effective method. I am definitely spanking you if I catch you with your Avox mask again.

She put her arms around his waist. “Stop calling it an Avox mask. It's a mouth guard and I needed it tonight. You weren’t here to hold me.

“I was only in the kitchen Princess. You could have asked me to come up to bed, or slept without it and let your screams wake me up.

“You were sleeping so peacefully. You’re never that still in bed….it’s like you feel safe when you’re sitting up.

“I do….but I’m getting used to the new arrangement. 

“You’d rather be holding your knife instead of me.” Effie said.

“I miss my knife. He said honestly, like you miss your mask. I wouldn’t say I prefer the knife to you. 

She smiled contentedly “Well, I guess your arms are a little better than a mouth guard.


End file.
